Confused, obsessed and maybe in Love
by kslchen
Summary: Ich weiß wirklich nicht genau, wie das passieren konnte. Ich kenne den Auslöser, aber nicht den Grund. Was genau geschah, an dem Tag, an dem sämtliche meiner Gefühle plötzlich in der Schwebe hingen und meine Welt auf dem Kopf stand? Lest selbst.


_Eine__ Songfic zum Valentinstag._

_Disclaimer__:  
Mir gehört mal wieder nichts. Die Figuren sind von JKR._

_Summary__:  
Ich weiß wirklich nicht so genau, wie das passieren konnte. Ja, ich kenne den Auslöser, aber nicht den Grund. Was genau passierte, an dem Tag, an dem sämtliche meiner Gefühle plötzlich in der Schwebe hingen und meine Welt auf dem Kopf stand? Lest selbst._

**Die Geschichte wurde inspiriert von dem Lied ‚Hopelessly addicted' von The Corrs.**

**Confused, obsessed and maybe in Love**

Hmmm... schön warm. Ich glaube, ich könnte hier ewig liegen bleiben. Auch wenn ich grade im Moment keine wirkliche Ahnung habe, wo ich genau bin. Also, definitiv nicht in einem meiner Betten. Nicht in dem zu Hause und nicht in dem in Hogwarts. Schwierig, schwierig. Wenn ich es recht bedenke, dann wäre Augenöffnen keine schlechte Idee, was meint ihr? Gut, dann werde ich das mal in Angriff nehmen. Derweil kann ich euch auch einfach sagen, wer ich bin. Mein Name ist Lily Evans, ich bin eine Hexe, Schulsprecherin in Hogwarts, rothaarig, grünäugig, mittelgroß, mehr oder weniger beliebt, sehr gut in der Schule und Jungfrau. Naja, wenn ich es mir recht überlege und dabei einkalkuliere, dass sich eines meiner ‚Kissen' grade bewegt hat, denke ich, dem ist nicht mehr so. Zeit das raus zu finden. Ich denke, ich werde einfach mal meine Augen aufmachen, gucken wer genau da neben mir liegt, rauskriegen, wo ich bin und dann versuchen, mich an gestern Abend zu erinnern – und gestern Nacht. Klasse Plan, meint ihr nicht auch?

Gut, der Raum ist mir vollkommen unbekannt, der Typ neben mir allerdings nicht. Schwarze, verstrubbelte Haare, durchtrainierter Körper und haselnussbraune Augen, die mich grade verschlafen und vollkommen ahnungslos angucken. James Potter. Okay, jetzt wo wir das raus haben, werde ich versuchen, mich an gestern Abend zu erinnern. Valentinstag. So weit, so gut. Privatparty im Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum (von den Maraudern organisiert). Hm. So langsam kommen die Erinnerungen zu mir zurück. Potter ist die ganze Zeit um mich herumscharwenzelt, ich habe zu viel getrunken, irgendwann haben wir getanzt. Danach ist das nächste, woran ich mich erinnere, dass wir in irgendeiner dunklen Ecke rumgeknutscht haben und es gipfelte darin, dass er mich entjungfert hat. Über James Potter gibt es nicht viel zu sagen. Er sieht verdammt gut aus, ist nach mir Jahrgangsbester, Nervensäge Nr.1, Schulsprecher, Quidditchstar, Marauder und versucht seit Jahren, mich ins Bett zu kriegen. Habe ich was vergessen? Ach ja: Ich hasse ihn.

Naja, HASSTE ihn viel eher. Präteritum. Sag mal, kann der Typ eigentlich mal aufhören, mich anzustarren? Oder wenigstens den Mund zu machen? Obwohl... eigentlich sieht er ja ganz süß so aus... Nein, böse Lily! Ganz böse Gedanken sind das! Böse Lily, ganz böse! Hmm... aber WIESO eigentlich? Wer genau sagt, dass ich ihn nicht süß finden darf? Ich meine, ich habe mit ihm geschlafen, um Himmels Willen. Wieso darf ich ihn dann nicht auch süß finden? Oder sexy? Weil genau das ist er nämlich. Beides. Oh Gott, dass ist verwirrend. Ich meine, wenn mir gestern auch nur der bloße Gedanke in den Kopf gekommen wäre, dass James Potter süß oder sexy wäre, ganz zu schweigen von beidem gleichzeitig, ich hätte mich wohl selbst in eine Psychiatrie einweißen lassen oder so. Aber jetzt… naja, irgendwie klingt es... ich weiß nicht. Richtig oder so. Ich bekomme so langsam das Gefühl, dass ich ihn die ganzen Jahre über gar nicht richtig gehasst habe und… oh, der Gedanke zieht mir grade den Boden unter den Füßen weg. Buchstäblich.

„Ähm... Lily?" Ach, er kann ja doch noch reden. Gut, dann werde ich den armen Jungen mal nicht noch mehr verunsichern, als er ohnehin schon ist. Gott, er tut mir beinahe Leid. „James?" Lächeln, Lily, immer schön lächeln. Himmel, war ich wirklich SO gemein zu ihm? Er ist ja regelrecht geschockt und das nur, weil ich freundlich zu ihm war. Nein, ich glaube, mit einer Konversation kommen wir hier auch nicht weiter. Was also tun? Ach, genau, ich weiß. Da, er macht den Mund wieder auf, will etwas sagen. Jetzt schnell den Finger auf seine Lippen legen und irgendetwas wispern. „Schhh, sag nichts!" Oh, er guckt noch verwirrter. Aber ich habe grade keine Lust auf reden. Hmm, wenn ich es mir so überlege, dann fühlt er sich sogar ziemlich gut an. Warm, weich, stark und beruhigend. Ich sollte vielleicht dazu sagen, dass ich halb auf ihm drauf liege, in seinen Armen und wir ohnehin sehr aneinander gekuschelt sind. Ihm ist das anscheinend schon etwas früher aufgefallen, was auch seine Verwirrung erklären könnte. Aber hey, ich hab noch keine Lust, mich zu bewegen.

Ich könnte so wieder einschlafen. James entspannt sich auch langsam wieder. Scheint als hätte er begriffen, dass ich grade im Moment nicht gewillt bin, mich genug zu bewegen, um ihn umzubringen. Aber trauen tut er dem Frieden auch noch nicht. Gut verständlich, weil, ich habe mich ja jahrelang benommen, als würde ich ihn hassen. Und darin war ich gut, glaubt mir. Ich habe es mir ja sogar selber abgekauft. Dabei habe ich ihn ja nicht gehasst. Eigentlich ist er ja sogar ganz in Ordnung. Und er ist definitiv gut im Bett. Das heißt natürlich nicht, dass ich jetzt was von ihm will oder so. Ganz und gar nicht! Überhaupt ni–… ach, wem genau versuche ich eigentlich grade hier etwas vorzumachen? Mir selber, wie es scheint. Ich hätte nichts dagegen, für den Rest meines Lebens hier liegen zu bleiben, an ihn gekuschelt und eigentlich bin ich da wirklich nicht der Typ für. Sagt mal, kennt ihr das, diese Momente, in denen alles friedlich ist und man das Gefühl hat, die Welt um einen herum bleibt stehen? Genau so fühle ich mich grade. Ganz genau so.

Gut, ich denke, es ist Zeit, dass ich mich mal von meinen Gedanken ab- und stattdessen James zuwende. Was könnte ich machen? Ach, diese Möglichkeiten! Nun, ich denke, ich werde ihn einfach ein bisschen überrumpeln. Gesagt, getan. Ich beuge mich also vor und küsse ihn. Monsignore scheint tatsächlich ziemlich überrumpelt zu sein, wenn ich das so sagen darf. Er braucht tatsächlich ein paar Tausendstelsekunden, bis er den Kuss erwidert. Als er sich dann aus seiner Starre gelöst hatte… nun, lasst es mich so sagen: Er weiß tatsächlich, wie… ach, vergesst es. Ihr wisst, worüber ich rede, oder? Fakt ist, also, wir sind erstmal… ‚beschäftigt'. Verrückt, wenn man bedenkt, dass ich ihn vor 24h noch nicht leiden konnte und jetzt mit ihm schlafe. Zum zweiten Mal. Und dieses Mal frei jeglicher Alkoholeinflüsse… ja, okay, ich HABE einen Kater, aber der bringt mich ja nicht dazu, Dinge zu tun, die ich weder kontrollieren, noch kalkulieren kann. Dafür ist James Potter zuständig, er und nur er alleine. Und er hatte es gestern auch zu verantworten. Da verwette ich meine Katze drauf. Der Alkohol hatte damit nichts zu tun… naja, fast nichts.

„Was genau hat das jetzt zu bedeuten?" Redet er mit mir? Ach, ja, wird wohl so sein, wenn man bedenkt, dass wir die einzigen Menschen in diesem Zimmer sind (wäre aus zu peinlich, wenn dem nicht so wäre, nur um das mal nebenbei zu bemerken) und ich ihn eigentlich nicht für schizophren oder so halte. „Rate mal." Ich liebe es, ihn zu ärgern. Also, eigentlich liebe ich vieles an ihm. Wenn ich ehrlich bin, dann sogar alles. Hmm… sollte ich vielleicht mal kontrollieren, welche Richtung meine Gedanken einschlagen? Oh, er redet wieder. „Wir haben jetzt zweimal miteinander geschlafen, wobei das zweite Mal von dir aus kam und das ohne jeglichen Alkoholeinfluss. Was ich auch berücksichtigen sollte ist, dass du mir seit sieben Jahren jeden Tag sagst, wie sehr du mich hasst oder verabscheust oder was auch immer." Jetzt verdreht er sogar Tatsachen! Tz, tz, tz. „Secheinhalb. Wir kennen uns noch nicht einmal sieben Jahre." Hmm, irgendwie sieht er grade ein bisschen wütend aus, oder irre ich mich da? Ich muss sagen, der Gesichtausdruck steht ihm. Irgendwie so… männlich… naja, beinahe.

Er stöhnt, genervt. Was genau habe ich jetzt falsch gemacht? Naja, abwarten und Tee trinken. „Lily Evans, was soll das werden?" Ähm, keine Ahnung. Das versuche ich auch seit einiger Zeit rauszukriegen. Mein Gesicht scheint meine Gefühle wiederzugeben. Er erwartete keine Antwort, fährt nur knapp fort. „Ditto." Gut, dann sind wir schon mal zwei. Ideen, Ideen, bitte melden. Wäre ich jetzt meine Mutter, dann würde ich irgendwelche gestörten Psychospielchen vorschlagen. Sie ist Psychologin. Naja, sie hat es studiert, aber nie als eine gearbeitet. Hat jung geheiratet und direkt zwei Kinder bekommen. Egal, tut nicht zur Sache. „Sag mal ehrlich was du von mir hälst, ja?" Ist doch erstmal eine gute Antwort. Jetzt ist er dran. Nänänänänä! Ähm, ja, gut, egal, einfach... äh, nicht beachten. Genau, beachtet es einfach nicht. „Man könnte sagen… man könnte sagen, ich bin besessen von dem bloßen Gedanken an dich, von deiner Stimme, deinem Aussehen, deinem Lachen, deiner Art dich zu Bewegen… praktisch allem. Ich bin besessen von DIR, Lily." Moment, ich glaube, ich habe etwas in den Ohren. Nein, da ist nichts. Hmm… ich muss mich verhört haben. Oder so.

Gut, Nerven behalten. Nicht durchdrehen. „Ist das deine Art von ‚Ich liebe dich', Potter?" Tja, ich bin nun mal die Königin der Coolness! Na, jetzt bin ich mal gespannt auf seine Antwort. Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Wieso zum Teufel sagt er nichts? Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock, Tick, Tock. Vorsichtig hochgucken. Er starrt mich schon wieder an. Und sein Gesichtsausdruck ist unleserlich. Erde an Coolness, Erde an Coolness, bitte zurückkehren, wiederhole: bitte zurückkehren. „Sieht so aus, hm?" Wieso um alles in der Welt schlägt mir das Herz plötzlich bis zum Hals? Das ist nur Potter. Der Potter, den ich schon mein halbes Leben lang kenne und noch nicht einmal ausstehen konnte. Wo ich so drüber nachdenke… Ich hab da so ein paar Fragen. Kann man in einer Nacht abhängig von einem Menschen werden? Kann man sich in einer Nacht in jemanden verlieben? Teufel ist das alles verwirrend. Ich meine… James Potter. Ausgerechnet James Potter. „Lily?" Okay, jetzt oder nie. Ganz ruhig! Tief durchatmen. „Wenn dem so ist, dann denke ich… nun, um es mit deinen Worten zu sagen: Gib mir in bisschen Zeit und ich werde wohl ebenso besessen von dir sein, wie du es anscheinend von mir bist." Er grinst zufrieden.


End file.
